Picking up the pieces
by summerfire58
Summary: Summary: she was broken. Her memories all but scattered. In her state of vulnerability, would they come and help her pick up her lost memories?
1. Chapter 1

**PICKING UP THE PIECES**

 **Summary: she was broken. Her memories all but scattered. In her state of vulnerability, would they come and help her pick up her lost memories?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.**

 **Warning/s: OOC-ness! Nice! Rido, some overprotectiveness, minor bad language, I guess? Eventual female! Zero, and many more.**

 **A/N: hi, everyone! Though I know I have stories to update but this story can't get out of my head. It kept bugging me for days until I had written it a bit. So, do enjoy this story, ne? I haven't seen a lot of nice Rido fics out there, and thought of writing one, though I made him a little bit too OOC, and the others of course! Sorry about that! Anyways, enjoy this story!**

 **MEMORY I**

' _It seems I had been too late…'_

With the vampire, Kuran Rido, down and turned to ash, they knew it was over. Some sighed in relief, as some went to the chairman, to aide him with those students in the gym.

It was all over.

Standing there, alone as everyone was starting to leave, some to go to their leader, and some went to look for the others, was Zero looking up to the night sky. It was done, everything was just done. But what was he feeling? Sad? Happy? Relief? Anger? Disbelief? Hate? Betrayal? His emotions conflicted with each other, even those that had long been buried had somehow resurfaced. Tears started to gather in his eyes as it cascaded slowly down from his pale skin. He could still see that sad smile and those last words he said before he lay motionless on the ground. Those words, still lingered.

" _I'm sorry…"_

What did he mean? Slowly, his body felt heavy that he suddenly landed on the cold, harsh ground below him. His clothes, his bloody clothes, underneath were a lot of cuts and deep inflicted wounds from the fight. Those blood, his blood, which continued to flow down his body unto the ground, and he was feeling weak, lightheaded as well. There was a big pool of blood around him but he couldn't care less. His vision was fading but he could still hear footsteps coming towards him. A shout called out for his name but he couldn't seem to care about it. He really didn't mind as sleep was what he think was so much better and that his eyelids were feeling heavy. He couldn't care less if he looked really pathetic right now, that he couldn't even lift a single finger, but can sense the people nearby, two in fact.

He could feel them near him, even a touch from one of them. He could smell the salty liquid called tears and knew that they were crying.

'Probably it's Yuuki…' he thought a little bitterly. He tried to lift his head a bit, forcing his eyes to open and tell out a single word before darkness finally consumed him.

"Sorry…" it came out raspy but he what could he do? His throat felt dry, really dry.

' _Maybe dying isn't that bad…'_

 **~*~*~ line break this is a line break ~*~*~**

"Zero! Where are you?! Zero?!" Yuuki shouted as she looked around, looking at each and one of the students, those who were already there and were still coming. She could see that the Chairman are trying to tell them about their existence and what the school was all about.

'like the orientation every first day of school. But, where is Zero?!' she thought as she continued to look around. Leaving the gym and into the woods, she continued to call out his name, Sayori beside her as they continued to look for the missing teen. Suddenly, they heard a loud thump and immediately broke into a run. There on the clearing was Zero, lying motionless on the ground. If not that he had groaned, they would surely think that he was dead. Blood, his blood was in the air and Yuuki's eyes had turned red from the scent, but she was trying to control her thirst. Sayori went nearer, looking at the bloody mess that was Zero. Hearing the low growl, they immediately went to his aide, Yuuki momentarily forgetting about her thirst as she called out to Zero and immediately went to his side, calling his name over and over again.

"Sorry…" they could hear him say, voice hoarse and soft, but loud enough for them to hear. Seeing his eyes slowly closing, they frantically called out to him, not wanting him to sleep. If he does, then…

Slowly, he lay limp on the ground, and before they knew it light had consumed his body before it suddenly vanished leaving only his bloody clothes and his Bloody Rose.

"Ze- Zero… ZERO!" Yuuki shouted, as tears fell from their eyes. Slowly, she stood up, looked at Sayori, grabbed what was left of him and left, intending to go to the gym.

 **~*~*~ line break this is a line break ~*~*~**

The gym was silent as they came in. the day class students looked at them, a little shocked as they were stained in blood. With a destination in mind, they went forward, there then did they saw the bloody clothes of what seemed to be from a day class student. But who could it be? Arriving at the stage, Yuuki immediately with Sayori by her side, went to the Chairman, and they ignored the gasp from both Day and Night classes. Arriving in front of him, her head down, she clutched on the clothes before looking back at the Chairman, new tears falling from her eyes.

"C-Chairman… he…" Yuuki couldn't finish it as she gave the clothing to Cross, until something fell from it. The Bloody Rose. Cross' eyes widened.

"What do you… zero…" he shut his eyes, tears, real tears falling from his eyes one after another. He couldn't believe it. He slowly pulled the clothes and the bloody rose nearer to him, not minding if he was being soaked of his blood. No… his Zero-rin couldn't…

"My son…" he said and Yuuki cried along with Sayori, as the day and night class could only sympathize with them. Now they know.

 _ **Zero was gone.**_

 **~*~*~ line break this is a line break ~*~*~**

They had agreed to keep their memories and after a few days, class had started once again. But, it wasn't the same.

Yes, the fan girls were still there.

The night class.

The day class.

 **But** , it wasn't the same.

Sayori, under the tutelage of Kaito, became a prefect.

It's already been two weeks. The fan girls hadn't been that much aggressive… much to their releif. They were at first until they realized that there was no one to shout and glare at them anymore, not that they had liked that, but still. The Headmaster, Cross, had even been more into his work than usual, not that much playful anymore, wanting more to be cooped up in his office. The night class even, especially Yuuki, and surprisingly… Kaname.

Yuuki, as she always had, missed her 'brother' dearly. Sometimes, she would always go to his room and knock happy until she remembered. She could also be seem always going to Zero's 'tree' which they had dubbed as his 'favorite tree' to lean or sleep on. She would always joke around and suddenly turn around, hoping for Zero to scold her just like before but nothing came. She would sometimes lock herself up, not wanting to go out, much some people's worry.

But to Kaname, it was another thing coming. Though to the others, it may just be because his Yuuki had been more saddened than usual but Takuma knew better. He just wouldn't voice it out loud.

Then the continuing days turned to weeks turning to months. It was a slow progress but slowly but surely, things were getting a bit better than usual. Better in a sense that it was turning into a faraway memory. If asked, the answer they'd hear, especially from Yuuki would be a simple:

" _ **Because Zero wouldn't want anyone crying over him especially those he care about."**_

 **~*~*~ line break this is a line break ~*~*~**

 _Beautiful rose in bloom…_

 _Beautiful as the sun and moon…_

 _Each petal lays of importance…_

 _As it continued to glitter among the field…_

 _Would it lost its beauty? Would it not?_

 _A one of a kind one…_

She read it out loud and Yuuki blinked at her. It was one of the weekends and they decided to go out to the forest, to the small clearing, to Zero's favorite place. Yuuki still does want Zero's comfort and Sayori knew why.

 _Beautiful rose stained in blood…_

 _Full of pain. And anguish and sad…_

 _Shining in the sun…_

 _Glimmering in the moon…_

 _Its blood… its cries…_

 _Until the last petal falls…_

"What did it mean?" Yuuki asked and Yori shrugged, closing the book. She had just been in the library searching for books to read until that particular book had caught her interest. A story of a young warrior, died in glory, acknowledged by some, awed by many, feared but liked but had ended in a perfect tragedy.

Yuuki looked at the book in Yori's hands in interest. Suddenly, she remembered the chairman calling upon her moments ago, and to bring Sayori with her as well. She told Sayori who only nodded and understanding and had teased her a bit about her forgetting something as that, to which Yuuki had pouted on. As they walked side by side to the Chairman's office, they couldn't help but be curious about it.

Knock… knock…

Hearing the faint 'come in' by the Chairman, they opened the door and was surprised by what they had seen. Yuuki looked at him in uncertainty.

"U-Uncle?" she slowly voiced out, unsure. Slowly, the one addressed turned, with a smile on his face. Not a smirk, or anything else, but a smile, a small smile but a smile nonetheless. No evil malice can be distinguished.

"Hello Yuuki," she addressed his neice, "And Sayori-san, I presume?" the other just nodded, a bit tense.

Feeling the tension in the room, the Chairman cleared his throat, as eyes turned back to him. He then smiled at Yuuki and Sayori, greeting them the same.

"Anyways, Yuuki-chan, Sayori-chan, may I ask you to gather around all the night class students in the moon dorm's common room. And even ask Yagari and Kaito to come with you there? Thank you." With a nod, still a little bit stunned and tense, they left, leaving the two alone in the room.

 **~*~*~ end of chapter 1 ~*~*~**

 **A/N: well, that's all for chapter one! I do hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Why was Rido there? More importantly, alive?**

 **What had happened to Zero really?**

 **Why had the chairman gathered them around?**

 **This questions might be answered in the following chapter. I do hope you stay tuned! And, I am quite half way done with the next chapter of 'silver rose', since I had been quite a little busy and had saved in on another phone. Anyways, reviews are always welcome!**

 **Thank you very much!**

 **~summerfire58**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hello, everyone! I came back with another chapter! I sincerely hope this chapter could not be very confusing to your liking and that it answers some of the question you have in the first chapter! ^_^**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight.**

* * *

 **Memory II**

Rido stood there, looking at Cross, who was somewhat shocked to see him. He just raised a brow, and it took a couple of minutes for him to compose himself. Rido just ruffled his hair.

"Okay…" he said and Rido looked at him. Rido smiled a bit. "Though it had just been months, we wouldn't know what would happen. I don't even know how this happened, but please, do not make anything rash." Rido simply sighed.

"Alright."

* * *

 **~*~*~ line break this is a line break ~*~*~**

* * *

A young girl stood there, a hat on her head as her hair flowed freely to her mid back. As she heard the doors opened, she immediately looked to see Rido coming towards her with Cross in tow. Seeing the headmaster, she smiled and bowed at him, all the while Cross would be seen looking at her curiously. He coughed.

"Please Cross, may we go on now? The sooner we get there, the sooner we finish it." with one last look towards her and him, he nodded as they made their way to the Moon Dorms in silence.

* * *

 **~*~*~ line break this is a line break ~*~*~**

* * *

"So, Yuuki, mind telling us why you had told everyone to gather here?" Kaname inquired at his sister as he sees even the vampire hunters were there, just a few feet away from them. Yagari only looked at them in silence as Kaito just looked at them with a nod. Seeing this, Yuuki could only laugh nervously before looking towards Sayori. Sayori just nodded.

"We are gathered here because Chairman Cross told us so. They should be coming now." Slowly, they could hear footsteps coming in with also a very familiar presence though they waited silently, a little bit tensed. They all looked at the door, waiting for anything to happen.

The doors immediately opened revealing Chairman Cross followed by… Rido?

"Uncle?" Kaname asked, a little bit unsure in his voice though his face seemed passive. Rido, after going inside and hearing Kaname's unsure voice, looked at them and nodded as he followed on to Cross. Suddenly, he stopped, and looked at the doorway, sighing.

"Luna? Come on." He said, and all attention were directed once again to the door as they see a young lady come in. all then looked at the young girl in wonder. She was quite tall, taller than Yuuki but maybe a bit shorter than Ruka. She was wearing a simple lavender summer dress with stockings and with her long silver hair flowing. Wait… silver hair? From what they could see from his hands, her complexion was that of milk, or white in complexion. Her face was quite hidden from them because of her hat. Her aura doesn't scream anything that of a vampire, or hunter, so she must have been a human, a normal one. This had made most of them really curious. A cough then interrupted them staring from Rido's companion. All eyes immediately fell to Cross.

"Anyways, as you've known, and in such an unforeseen circumstance. A sudden appearance came to us in a shock, though I appreciate if there will be no hostility as of the meantime." They were all silent. "Anyways, Rido-san here shall explain to us, can you?" Rido just nodded, before motioning the young girl to sit beside him and Cross, which the girl obliged to. Then he looked at everyone before it merely landed on Shiki, who was impassive though Rido knew better. His son was being wary and he couldn't blame him. Tearing his gaze at him, he then looked at everyone else.

"As you've known, it's been months since we've met each other in such an unfortunate event. All kept silent, silently remembering the incident that had happened a few months prior back. "You might be wondering why I am in front of you when I should be dead those months before, have you."

* * *

 **~*~*~ line break this is a line break ~*~*~**

* * *

 _It is finished. I could only regret._

 _Regret even until my last breath._

 _I am unable to see her… even for the last time._

" _I'm sorry…" why have I murmured it towards that hunter?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Wake… up…"_

 _Was that… her? Slowly, he could see a faint outline of a woman a few feet away from him. Shizuka?_

 _Slowly, it revealed the woman, her, her long silver hair flowing freely, with a smile on her face._

" _Shizuka…" he murmured. He tried to reach out but Shizuka could only look at him and shake his head._

" _Go… back…"_

" _Fa…ther…"_

" _Where… you… come… back…"_

 _Who was that?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Eyes fluttered open, and he looked around to see him inside a room. How could this have happened? Slowly, he looked around, before he slowly sat up._

 _Why does he feel he knew this place?_

 _Slowly, he heard footsteps coming in, before he sees a shadow coming towards him._

* * *

 **~*~*~ line break this is a line break ~*~*~**

* * *

 _A soft caress on her cheek, followed with a small smile. As her eyes opened, she was met with pairs like that of her own. The young boy looked a lot like her._

" _What is it Ru-chan?" she asked but the boy merely shook his head._

" _It's nothing… Nee-chan. Though… no, never mind." He said as she just looked at him in bewilderment. He laughed softly before ruffling back her hair, making her pout, which triggered him more to laugh._

" _You know, sometimes I wonder who was older, me or you?" she just 'hmph-ed'._

* * *

 **~*~*~ line break this is a line break ~*~*~**

* * *

She was brought back from her reverie when she heard her name. She then blinked and looked at him, though the others couldn't see her expression. Rido grimaced. Cross them spoke.

"Luna-chan, would you mind if I asked if you could you remove your hat for us?" she then thought for a bit.

"No, I wouldn't mind, Cross-san." And with that, she removed her hat revealing stunning silver eyes mixed with that of lavender. All could only look at her, in shock, and in awe.

In awe, that if they didn't know better, she must have been a vampire with her beauty. (Not that they knew of it.)

And in shock, that they could see the semblance between her and a certain prefect (silver haired hunter). Luna could only look at them in confusion, before blinking her eyes.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked. Rido simply looked at them.

"No, nothing is wrong." Kaname answered. Slowly, they were then shocked when they saw Shiki stood up and had walked towards them, stopping just in front of Luna. Luna simply looked at him quizzically but his face still remained impassive.

"Just… who are you?" he asked, his eyes showing his curiosity.

* * *

 **~*~*~ line break this is a line break ~*~*~**

* * *

 _It was a snowy day, as it is, snow can be seen covering the vast land she was in. but, she didn't mind it. Spotting the tree she and Ru-chan would always spent time together, she slowly lay there, and the kimono she was wearing was a bit crumpled. But, she didn't mind of it. Suddenly, her ears perked at the sound of boots stepping on snow. Slowly, she opened her eyes, looking at the person just a few steps in front of her._

 _A man._

 _A young man, to be exact._

 _He was looking down on her, and slowly, fear crept on her whole frame, like she was shivering from the snow. He sees him tilting his head a bit, eyes slowly turned bright red. She then gulped._

" _Who… are you?"_

* * *

 **~*~*~ line break this is a line break ~*~*~**

* * *

She started to shake a bit, and it made them frown (worried for some).

"I…" she said, her breath hitching. Shiki frowned and slowly started to reach out, making her flinch as he retracted back his hand.

"I'm sorry…" she said to him, and Shiki just looked at her, mumbling an apology as well keeping his face impassive as usual though the others knew better. Rido then looked at Luna, asking her if she's alright, and she just nodded, not trusting her voice in the meantime. Cross then clapped his hands, and nodded.

"Alright. So, Rido-san here will be attending the night class as a teacher starting today. Luna-chan here can stay as a day class student? Or would you prefer in the night class?" he asked. Luna just smiled, assuring him that it was okay for her to be in the day class.

"Then Sayori-chan, may you escort Luna-chan to her room in the Sun Dorms?" with a nod, they left. As the doors closed, the tension in the air stilled.

"Please forgive Luna for that display a while ago. Shiki must have triggered something in her, trauma perhaps? Not that she hadn't." he said.

"Now, that I think about it, Rido-sama, how did you and Luna-cha even met?" it was surprisingly Takuma who asked this question as everyone turned to him.

"Well, I guess I could answer that." Suddenly, all heads turned once again to the door, where a silver haired man stood.

"Zero/Ichiru?!" they had all said simultaneously.

He could only look at their reactions in amusement, before bowing slightly.

"Though we've all met before. Allow me to introduce myself once again. I am Kiryuu Ichiru, Zero-nii's younger twin."

 **"EEEEHHHH?!"**

"Kiryuu? But we thought everyone was wiped out except for Zero?" he shook his head, and smiled grimply. Rido looked at him and nodded, reassuring him. He took a deep breath as he looked at all of them.

"The records given to the Hunter's and Vampire's Association did, but no." he bit his lip. "After the death of our parents, and after the pureblood Shizuka Hio had bitten Nii-san, I followed after her."

Now that was what they didn't quite expect. How could a hunter's child not fallen to his doom as he was with a vampire? A pureblood at that. But they remained silent.

"Wait, so how some you're involved with Rido-sama and Luna-chan?" they asked. Suddenly, he looked at them, face void of emotions as he looked at all of them seriously, her earlier nervousness and a bit of sadness had gone. Not wanting to prolong it further, he looked at them.

The hall was so quiet that they can hear a pin dropped in there was. The sudden revelation was what they couldn't fathom with.

" _ **Because Luna is Zero-nii."**_

* * *

 **~*~*~ line break this is a line break ~*~*~**

* * *

 **A/N: do hope you like this chapter. It is quite confusion but I do hope it could answer some of your questions.**

 **How can Zero be Luna?**

 **What does this mean?**

 **What were the voices Rido hearing before he wakes?**

 **How can Ichiru be involved in all of this?**

 **So many questions, so little answers. Anyways, I do hope you like this chapter!**

 **Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hello, everyone! I'm really sorry for not updating because of school. Too much load were continued to be given to us and even though we would have a very long and hard quiz tomorrow, I decided to post this. Sorry, if this is a bit short but I promise you I'd post the next chapter around next month.**

 **Anyways, for my other stories, worry not as I planned to post the next chapters next week, I guess or maybe even earlier. No promises.**

 **Anyways, thank you very much for reading and I do hope you continue to read my works! Hope you like it! read and review!**

* * *

 _Snow._

 _It was present all around._

 _Red eyes._

 _Glowing, red eyes that seem to see through your soul. Looking at you hungrily._

 _Sharp teeth sticking out._

 _He was looking, a bit confused._

 _Why?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Who are you?"_

* * *

"-na! Luna!" she blinked a few times, hearing her name voiced out. She looked at her companions, Yuuki and Yori, both looking at her in worry.

"Are you okay?" Yori asked, eyes never leaving her. Luna just shook her head, assuring them she was indeed fine as they walked through the campus into the classrooms.

.

.

.

Indeed, it was quite shocking to hear she had been all along Zero, the one that they thought was DEAD.

Thinking about this made Yuuki frown in sadness, remembering that certain memory from that night. She didn't know she had somehow stopped walking until she heard a further call of her name.

"Huh? Oh, yes!" and she went to them.

* * *

The Moon Dorms.

It was morning… and yet, the people inside were not yet asleep.

It was actually the opposite.

Hearing the talk a while ago made them more than awake than usual. The sudden news about it made it that they couldn't help but be awake to confirm this.

How could that have happened?

A question that was in everyone's thoughts.

They've seen the clothes, yuuki and yori coming in, holding only his bloody clothes and his most prized possession, the bloody rose.

How could it be? Were they tricked?

Silence reigned in the moon dorm living room as they heard of the news.

" _Zero is Luna?! How?!" they had all but asked but it was the chairman who had immediately voiced it out for them. Ichiru merely sighed as he looked at all of them. He looked to see Rido smiling a bit at him, as if encouraging him to continue on what he had just finished, and as he did started the whole mess up. Clearing his throat, he looked at all of them._

" _Okay, let me get this all straight. Everything you wanted to ask will be answered in no time. For the time being, let me ask all of you a favor. Please do help her." He asked, a bit of desperation lacing his words. All had been left in a stunned silence, as they looked at the youngest twin in shock. Hadn't Ichiru been angry, jealous even at his older twin?_

Aidou paced back and forth, with Akatsuki and Takuma in the living room, merely looking at him. Biting his thumb, not too hard as too draw blood but enough to even give off a small pain.

"Calm down and just sit Aidou. What's done is done. You didn't expect it? So do us. Now, if you'd kindly sit down and even relax for a bit, I'm sure it'll calm your nerves down." Hearing Takuma, Aidou nodded and sat down immediately, still his shoulders tense a bit. Akatsuki sighed at this and shook his head.

"Hana, just listen to Takuma's advice. We didn't know. If for a fact that what Ichiru had said was true, then we couldn't do anything about It." he sighed. "Though, it is hard to believe Zero had been a girl after all." Takuma merely nodded, agreeing to him.

Suddenly, another presence joined them, and was surprised to see that it was Senri. Senri merely looked at them and silently went to a corner staring off into space. Takuma and the others merely looked at him.

Feeling eyes on him, he immediately looked at them, brows raised in question.

* * *

 _Red._

 _Dark, flowing, liquid._

 _Blood._

 _It slowly dripped down the walls, the stairs. Eyes, frightened at what it saw looked around, and a small gasp can be heard._

 _Bodies. Piles of lifeless bodies scattered around, lifeless eyes staring at her. Some were even turned to dust, and the smell of blood that lingered in the air intensified. Still, she continued to search._

 _Search to see if someone was alive other than her. To see…_

 _Every corner she went, blood would fill them. Countless of bodies and dusts littered around, and fresh blood filled the place, dying it red. Tears gathered in her eyes, blinking them away as she continued her search._

 _Reaching the tree, she looked around, panting a bit. Her clothes were stained in red, and she didn't mind it. Sitting down, feeling the coldness of the breeze, she shivered lightly._

 _It was dark and no one was in sight._

 _Mom…_

 _Dad…_

 _Ru-chan…_

… _Where are you?_

* * *

"So, how come you are here Ichiru?" Rido asked, as they were all sited in the chairman's office. After taking a small sip of his tea, he placed it down before looking at all of them. He smiled sadly before looking out to the window, giving them a picture of someone with a longing.

"I just wanted to help her, Luna I mean. She is still Zero…"

Silence.

'Figures.' He thought as he looked at all of them.

Sighing, he turned his attention back to all of them.

"After my supposed death, I had woken up. Woken up not knowing where I am." He gave them a sad smile before it turned to a serious look, quite reminding them of Zero. "Now, what I am about to tell you would be something that shouldn't leak out from here. When the right time comes…" he tilted his head a bit his sad eyes looking down on the ground, a small frown in his face. "I hope to be the one to tell them myself."

* * *

A sudden breeze came by as the women chatted a bit. They were both excused from school day today, by the request of the chairman, so they'd have to show Luna around. Reaching the Sun dorms, the girls then went up ahead, walking the seemingly long hallways around. Stopping on a door, they looked back at Luna.

"So, here's your room. If you need anything, you may just ask me or Yori about it." With a nod, they left.

…

Luna, after they showed her room, immediately closed it and laid on the bed. It was quite a tiring day for her at the very least. She then closed her eyes, feeling tiredness sweeping over her and in no time, she succumbed into the darkness.

* * *

 _She was running, happily as she could hear laughter coming from those lips of hers. A young child, very bright had been running along the large garden, as the sun was fully up in the sky._

" _Wait up!" a voice shouted and there, an older looking boy came into view, just a few feet away from her._

" _Hurry up! Hurry up! You're so slow Ru-chan!" the young girl said as the boy had caught up to her. She pouted. Grabbing hold of his hand, she ran, half dragging the boy with her._

" _They're coming! He's coming!" her eyes had sparkled as she mentioned this. Ru-chan merely sighed, too used to his sister's antics, and a small smile plastered on his face as they went._

* * *

Luna woke up by the sound of the bell ringing. She slowly sat up, looking out to the orange colored sky. Oh, so it was evening already. Tidying up her bed sheets, she fixed herself up a bit before going out.

"Kyaaa! Kyaa!" she could hear the shouts of female students and she wondered why. Suddenly, she remembered that the school composed of day and night class. Oh, so they were delighted to see the night class. But why does she feel that she'd be having a head ache later on?

Nearing the gates, she could see Yori there, with Yuuki somehow helping her in keeping the girls at bay. She merely looked on, contemplating if ever she'd help them or not. Suddenly, she blinked, feeling eyes on her. She looked to see the day class students looking at her as they continued to mumble within themselves.

"Hey, doesn't she look like Zero-kun?" she heard them mumble, as she could see some of the students nodding at her in agreement.

Luna merely looked at them a bit in confusion. There was it again, the name Zero. Who was he? She would have to ask them later on, as right now, the gates suddenly opened, and as if by magic, the girls once again squealed in delight as the night class came out of their dorms.

She merely nodded at them as they went pass her. Suddenly, she blinked when she looked at the very end where a familiar man stood.

"Ru-chan!" suddenly, she went to him, hugging him. Ichiru, seeing his sister coming towards him smiled, and 'oof-ed' a bit by the sudden tackle from her. This made the night class stop on their tracks, as they look on at them in shock, amusement and disbelief.

"Yeah, I missed you too, Lu-chan."

As the night class went on to their classroom, they were still a bit dazed at what they saw earlier.

"I can't believe that that would be Zero!" Aidou suddenly spoke out, and some silently nodded in agreement. There was no way Zero would be like that... right?

Yuuki merely smiled in return, not feeling any sort of other feeling towards her, but was quite shocked earlier when they were told that Zero was Luna.

"You seem not shocked about this Yuuki." Kaname told her sister, who merely hummed in return.

"It's not that disbelieving that Luna-chan or Zero would be like that. Even if I haven't known Zero for a long time, I know, something is a little bit odd about him." she smiled at her brother. "I think Zero is just misunderstood." Kaname merely looked at his sister as they tuned out the complaints Aidou was still telling everybody.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you like it! though it's a bit short. Anyways, questions:**

 **So Zero is Luna, then who exactly is Ichiru?**

 **Then, at the flashback, who was she referring to?**

 **Though I really want this to be longer but then I wanted to post something so here you go. Sorry that this is short. I would try to make it longer in the next chapter.**

 **Oh, the next chapter might be a special chapter featuring Luna and some of her past. you'll know her there well, I guess but I guess you probably know a lot of it already. Anyways, thank you once again!**

 **Read and review everyone!**


End file.
